fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Kiko
Onewa, nic do ciebie nie mam, ale prosze cię, spacja po przecinku!!! Ajson (dyskusja) 14:14, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, czas na HEJT!!! Zaczynamy - po pierwsze "daleko od Voya Nui" - ale konkret. Po drugie "Vol-Matoranie" czyli? Po trzecie "Rzeka, której woda potrafi uleczać". Takie. Coś. Nie. Istnieje. W BIO!!! Po czwarte, "Lawospad" to słowo, które wymyśliłby Le-Matoranin. Ty nim nie jesteś, więc powinieneś odpuścić sobie "Życia" i zrobić "Wodospad Lawy". I co wspólnego ma Wodospad z Morzem? Po piąte, czym jest "Błyskawica Przeznaczenia"? Po szóste, dlaczego każde miasto musi być pełne dwóch rzeczy? Nie znasz innego określenia niż "pełny"? Po szóste, nie ma czegoś takiego jak "Bezpieczność". Jest "Bezpieczeństwo". Po siódme, nie ma żywiołów "Tsunami", "Parkour" i "Nawałnica". Tsunami może być wywoływane TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE przez posiadacza żywiołu Klimatu, tylko gdy znajduje się on blisko morza i oceanu i jest wystarczająco silny. Parkour to umiejętność, a Nawałnica to mogłoby być to samo, co tsunami. A "Metal" to po prostu Żelazo. Nie mówiąc już o ulicy, przez którą przejeżdżał król. A dlaczego? Nazwa wyspy kojarzy mi się z Hawajami. Nie można by było znaleźć jakiejś normalnej? Vox ma np.: Quentris, Vezok ma Akan-Nui i Archipelag Półksiężyca, Kani ma Calignis. To są dobre nazwy, bo nie ma z nimi skojarzeń z rzeczami z prawdziwego świata. No, może z Sedin, bo jest dwóch hokeistów o takim nazwisku. Mówiąc krótko - 0/10. Wiem, że się rozpisałem. Icosel, Toa of Ice 20:07, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) : Eeee...Biofan, Avan-Nui wymyślił Gresh. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . : Dzięki, jedną literkę przekręciłem.Icosel, Toa of Ice 17:25, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) : Ciul mnie strzela jak czytam te twoje głupoty BioFap, takiego debilizmu to już dawno nie czytałem. Stwierdziłem że nie będę się śmiać, tylko płakać pisząc odpowiedź do twojego kijowego interpretowania artykułu. Zacznijmy od tego że dwa razy napisałeś "po szóste" czyli sam nie wiesz co piszesz >.> I czytelniej by było gdybyś podpunkty dawał zamiast pisania słownie bo wcale nie wydajesz się przez to mądrzejszy. : 1) "po pierwsze "daleko od Voya Nui" - ale konkret" Sam jesteś konkret, autor nie musi Ci dokładnie palcem na mapie pokazywać gdzie leży wyspa. : 2) "Po drugie "Vol-Matoranie" czyli?" domyśl się geniuszu : 3) "Po trzecie "Rzeka, której woda potrafi uleczać". Takie. Coś. Nie. Istnieje. W BIO!!!" Za te wykrzykniki powinni Cię skatować, skąd ty takie rzeczy wiesz? To ON wymyśla co ma się znajdować na jego wyspie, a tobie TAKI WAŁ do tego czy ta rzeka ulecza, czy nie ulecza, sra kaktusami, czy nie sra kaktusami itp. itd. Nie masz prawa mu wmawiać że nie istnieje coś takiego, a rzeka uleczająca to jest bardzo dobry pomysł : 4) ""Lawospad" to słowo, które wymyśliłby Le-Matoranin. Ty nim nie jesteś, więc powinieneś odpuścić sobie "Życia" i zrobić "Wodospad Lawy". I co wspólnego ma Wodospad z Morzem?" UWAGA PRZEKLEŃSTWO! A więc tak - wypierdalaj do podstawówki uczyć się składania zdań bo NIC kompletnie NIC nie zrozumiałem. : 5) "Po piąte, czym jest "Błyskawica Przeznaczenia"?" On nie ma obowiązku Ci się tłumaczyć co to jest, ale jeśli wysilisz szare komórki to możesz się domyślić >.> : 6) "Po szóste, dlaczego każde miasto musi być pełne dwóch rzeczy? Nie znasz innego określenia niż "pełny"?" Mam ochotę wywalić Ci stare historię twojego selfa, ale zaraz zaraz... którego? Ty miałeś ich w pieruny. : 7) "Nie mówiąc już o ulicy, przez którą przejeżdżał król. A dlaczego? Nazwa wyspy kojarzy mi się z Hawajami." JESTEŚ SKOŃCZONYM KRETYNEM wypierdalaj do przedszkola uczyć się logicznego myślenia, co ma nazwa wyspy do ulicy? Kurwa naucz się poprawnie pisać, no chyba że jesteś taką rozjebundą że nie potrafisz. : 8) BioFap rada na przysżłość - nie liczy się ilość, tylko jakość więc wcale się nie rozpisałeś :) : Pomyśl, błagam na kolanach z różą w gębie, pomyśl zanim coś napiszesz, a potem się nie dziw że na chacie nikt Cię nie chce <.> : Brawo Operacja Wykop! 21:54, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) : Bez komentarza... Doom Donut 06:35, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Ale Voya Nui stała się Voya Nui, gdy znalazła się na powierzchni Aqua Magna, bo do tej pory była częścią Południowego Kontynentu. Akuumo 08:25, sie 31, 2012 (UTC)